Some Stories Should Never Be Told
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Ginny Weasley's war stories. Living the nightmare was worse enough, but reliving it is all the more difficult.
1. Bedtime Stories

The wind chilled to the bone. If not a breeze it was a storm, and if not a storm, it felt like hell. I sighed as I walked out to my post. It was as if we were a tribe, we were all bonded now....And we all knew our mission...We had to stop Voldemort. It was the only thing on all of our minds besides losing each other. We never thought it would be this way, the Final Battle and all...But here we were. I shivered and felt someone come up behind me. I soon felt Harry's arms around my abdomen and I grabbed his hand with mine, entwining our fingers, kissing them gently, and sighing. "Do you think we'll, well, that we'll win?" "I have no doubt Ginevra Weasley, there can be no doubts, just strife." I smiled and sighed, I'd think he was being brave if I didn't know he was being honest with himself. He didn't second guess the fact we'd win, but his definition of winning just ment giving our all, but I knew all to well that could include our lives.....

"That's all for tonight guys." Ginny Potter said quietly, to her three children who were now cuddled in their cozy bed. "But mum!!!" Lily whined. "We're getting there I know it!" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't ready for these questions, they were too young.... "Granddad, mum. We'll find out how he died soon right? Why he left us?" "Lillian, I've told you before he didn't leave on purpose, the people that took him didn't have gifts like you waiting for them at home." Lily pouted out her lips as far as she could. "Mum!!! Please! You never told us anything!! Just one more part of the story!!" Ginny sighed. "Just one more part..." Lily's eyes lit.

The fire was starting, and doing it the muggle way wasn't lightening anyone's mood except Arthur's. Dropping another match, and sighing he stood and grabbed his wand of the table, and lighting a quick fire. He walked over to Ginny and hugged her tight. She looked in his eyes quickly and pulled away. Smiling, she handed him his second cloak and lantern. "Put it at the end of the mountain, don't go any further than the oak trees tonight, and come home early, you look tired." She replied, her eyes were now searching him. He smiled and grabbed her hand, she ran it over his unshaven face and smiled, "I love you Daddy." "I love you too Ginny, you know I always have."

A knock on the bedroom door, and Ginny sniffling signaled the end of tonight's story time. "Okay bed guys." "Yeah," Harry replied, walking in to tuck the kids in bed. Ginny kissed them and walked out of the room quickly, closing the door behind her. She opened the bathroom door and sobbed. Sitting on the toilet she cursed quietly. She hugged the tissue box tight but soon heard footsteps in the hall. She threw the tissue back on the counter and drew her sleeve across her face roughly. "Ginny?" Harry knocked on the door. "I'm here, I'll be right out." He nodded and she sat back down. This, this wouldn't be easy. The kids would have to understand......The murder of their Grandfather was not something their mother was ready to talk about.....None of her war stories were ready to be told yet....But they soon would be......


	2. The Thinker

1

The next morning, Harry was the first one up. Seeing as Ginny was still in a deep sleep though, he decided not to wake her like he normally would. He poured a cup of coffee and put a warming spell on it quickly before he heard six pairs of footsteps on the stairs. Soon, his three children were standing in front of him. "Goodmorning Daddy!!" They chorused. "Morning, kids." He replied back casually. "Where mummy?" Asked Lily, taking a seat at the kitchen table, ready to be served her usual breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon. Harry smiled and James and Albus's heads. "She should be up soon you all. She wasn't feeling to good last night and she's-" "-Right here," replied Ginny as she walked down the wooden steps. She smiled brightly at her children and kissed Harry on the cheek before insisting he sit down and beginning breakfast. Harry and the kids talked for about ten minutes before Ginny handed them their plates and they began eating. Ginny sat beside them, though without a plate. Her oldest son, James, who was now thirteen years old, found this odd. "Mum?" He asked quietly. "Hmph?" Ginny replied. "Why aren't you eating mum? Breakfast is your favorite you love bacon." Ginny nodded and smiled. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather is all, I should be as good as new in no time though." She winked at him but James wasn't stupid, and he realized why she was upset, but honestly he'd never heard the story before either. Maybe he'd ask Ginny later. He resolved that she needed to talk about it.

Later on, when Harry was at work and James had gone to Diagon Alley, Ginny was sitting in the living room with Albus. Lily had been asleep for a few hours now, considering they'd played some Quidditch right after breakfast. "Mummy?' Albus asked quietly, as though he was scared he'd frighten a cat. "Yes Al?" Ginny replied, half knowing what was coming, half wondering. "Can you remember when you were a kid?" Ginny was taken aback at this, of course she did and al knew that." "Honey...I-" "Well, mum I mean, do you remember Granddad?" A few tears rolled down her cheek before she answered, but Ginny replied. "Of course I do Al....how could I not?" Al jumped in her lap and she rested her head on top of his. He was crying too and sobbed into her shoulder loudly. He sounded like a wounded dog, he'd never met his Grandfather and Ginny knew that was hard for of all her children, Albus was Ginny's thinker, and just hearing stories about how his Granddad was so wonderful, upset him. He'd asked his mum countless times before why he was gone. But honestly, Ginny couldn't answer.


	3. Some Stories Should Never be Told Really

1

Ginny hummed as she made dinner. Harry should be home soon and James was playing with Lily on the porch. Albus was standing right next to his mum and he kept flipping his black, red highlighted hair back, trying to be cool and doing what James always did with his hair. "Yeah know mum," he started, and Ginny nodded. "Lily's gonna ask again tonight for a story about Granddad I reckon. What're yeah gonna tell her?" "Well, I'll tell her what I know, and make sure the truth won't scare her its all I can do Al." She smiled at him and he stared at her back as she bent over the counter chopping onions. "Mum, she won't give up, and quiet frankly, I' a little intrigued too, I mean, none of us ever heard the story dontcha think its about time James and I did at least?" Ginny nodded. "Maybe, but if Lily's still to young, you guys are still too young, because I'm just gonna tell you all at once, at one time when your all old enough." "But mum, that makes it sound like you have something specific to tell us." Ginny nodded. "What then mum, its just us in here?" She turned to look at him and held onto the counter behind her. "Your Grandfather, as you know was killed, but do you know why Al?" He shook his head, he was ten, he'd just learned how to tie his shoe two years ago! "He was part of the moving act, to stop Vodemort." she bent beside him. "Al, remember when I told you about Lucius Malfoy, and how your Granddad didn't give up because he was out for a Malfoy, he wanted to avenge everything that had happened to us." Albus nodded, his eyes wide. "We were all on a high cliff, we were in a hut, like a tribe in one of your Indian books, but we were the outsiders James, we were the ones that didn't belong.""At first they tried to push him, but he killed Lucius, that's when the others stepped in. One curse lasted about 3 months. He was in agony though James, we kept him alive as long as we could, but its like with any cat or animal, bad or in pain, they have to go sometime." "Mum, your not saying." He lifted her hand, which was scraped and punctured form years past. Remus had done it, he couldn't control himself up on that hill. James gulped. "He did this? And he killed him?" James it was, they talked to him first he just wanted to go he wasn't gonna make it to see a new world." "But you could've held his hand, and rubbed his head and made him comfortable." "But al.." "No, you can't tell me that's what killed him. That beast, I trusted Remus." "Al, it wasn't like that." "He's an animal!! How could it not have been gruesome for Granddad or for you?!" He walked out of the room but Ginny grabbed him by the arm and just as James and Lily turned around Albus screeched, "you're the ones that killed him!"


End file.
